


Jamaica

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Oral Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis vacation in Jamaica for some much-needed alone time off but come home with the most special surprise of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamaica

**Author's Note:**

> At this point [theboyfriends](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com) is like my own [personal](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/76127194177/1-harry-and-louis-mia-2-jamaica-getaway-3) [inspiration](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/76130413058/pregnancy-glow-yaaas-he-looks-so-good) [motivation](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/76162158211/omg-louis-is-definitely-papa-it-suits-him-better-and). Her posts seem to get me fired up to write something and alas, I've done it again.

They needed this, really. Sunshine and vacation and time away. Louis was buzzing around excitedly checking out every nook and cranny in the beachside villa they’d rented out for their vacation together. It was private and tucked away from any nearby resorts – a few villas in a row but with enough space between to keep the privacy if anyone wanted, really. The villa on the left remained empty, and on the right – a couple on their honeymoon. Harry was certain they wouldn’t be seeing much of them.

This meant laying out on beach chairs under the sun, oiled up and soaking in the Jamaican warmth while blue ocean water lapped lazily at the shore. Nothing could be more perfect than this, really, and Harry was excited to let it all sink in.

Once suitcases were hauled inside and the front door closed behind them Harry followed Louis into the place, taking a look around. It wasn’t too fancy, not really. Just a nice, private place for just them. There was a kitchen and sitting room on the main floor with big French doors opening out the kitchen directly onto the back patio which had three small steps leading right into the white sand. Perfect. The patio was cabana-style with billowing white fabric draped and fluttering in the soft breeze, covering two sunbeds laden with pillows and cushy fabric. Upstairs was one master bedroom and en suite bathroom with large tub and glass shower, but Harry couldn’t see any reason to spend any time in there when the crystal clear ocean was mere steps away.

“Come out here, Lou,” he called as he stepped out onto the back patio, a bright smile spreading over his cheeks as he took in the gorgeous view before him. Soon – an hour, maybe – the sun would be setting into the ocean in front of him and he was so excited to get to see that. Perhaps, he thought, they should spend their first evening just out here on the sunbeds together. Talking. Catching up. Together.

“My, my, that’s quite the view, innit?” Louis asked as he, too, stepped onto the patio. His arms looped easily around Harry’s waist from behind, stretching and tip-toeing enough to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“It is,” Harry agreed, head tipping slightly to rest against Louis’. He smiled happily, quietly to himself and sent a silent thank you to the heavens for letting this be real. Jamaica, sunset, Louis.

* * * * *

Harry woke quietly sometime after dark, skin slightly chilled now that the sun had since gone to bed. The cabana above billowed softly in the breeze still, ocean quietly lapping at the shore, and the softest snores of Louis asleep on the sunbed directly beside his own. Frowning in slight confusion, Harry pushed himself up and arched his back with a satisfying crack before he smiled as his gaze fell to Louis again. He shouldn’t have stayed in LA for so long, he thought.

He watched Louis sleep, smiling to himself as he noted all of Louis’ little sleep sounds and the way Louis’ hair sprawled over his eyes with no product in it like this. This was his Louis; the Louis he loved. Louis, when he was vulnerable and asleep and unaware of the world. Louis, when he was at complete peace and sun kissed and innocent. Louis, when he was quiet and beautiful and Harry’s.

“Lou,” he whispered quietly, leaning over to run his hand up from Louis’ elbow to his shoulder. “Wake up,” he said softly as he moved to press a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek. He hadn’t the slightest clue what time it was or how long they had slept or even when they drifted off. They’d been sitting on the sunbeds together; drinking champagne and watching the sun go down. It had been warm and calm and the perfect beginning to a vacation. At some point he had dropped off to sleep but he didn’t know whether it was before or after Louis and how they wound up both chilled and sound asleep. Louis stirred finally after another few kisses were pressed to his skin, eyebrows knitting together in a soft frown of confusion about the cool breeze and the dark around them.

“Time is it?” He asked, voice a little gruff and accent thick with sleep. Harry smiled, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ soft hair.

“Dunno,” Harry murmured, sitting up again. “But we fell asleep. Let’s go up to bed. S’cold out here.”

Stretching his body out, Louis groaned softly before nodding and pulling himself up to stand again with Harry. They slipped back inside the villa, Harry closing the doors behind them and following Louis to the stairs. Louis stopped him at the foot of the stairs, though, pulling Harry into him and slipping his arms around his waist again.

“I’m glad we’re here,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips and smiling into it.

“Me too,” Harry agreed, heart swooping in flutters. Louis had that effect on him. Always had, really. Then, now, forever.

Spilling into the luxury king bed was easy with clothes discarded and crisp white sheets welcoming them into slumber. Limbs tangled, heads on chests, soft declarations of love and happiness whispered into the room, and then sleep.

* * * * *

If there was one thing Harry loved it was Louis in surf, shirtless and sun-soaked and happy. Louis’ hair was wet with ocean water, tossed back out of his eyes as he sunk himself back down into the water to his shoulders. The water was warm and clear and perfect and Harry couldn’t imagine a more beautiful first day of vacation than the two of them alone, no one else visible on this section of beach as far as the eye could see.

He lay on his front, stretched out on warm white sand while he rested his head on his folded arms, watching Louis. Louis was innocent. He was sunshine and happiness and ease and fun. He was contented by splashing in the warm ocean without a care in the world about sand dragged in and out of the villa kitchen due to his multiple trips back and forth for this and that. Harry couldn’t be arsed to care, either. Not with Louis’ blue eyes sparkling and his golden skin shining and that stunning smile brighter than the sun beating down on them.

Jamaica, Harry decided, was heaven.

* * * * *

He’d closed his eyes only for a moment but he should have known better. It was times like these that Louis disappeared and the Tommo took his place. Sunshine, serenity, warm sand and sun-warmed skin were far too tempting for Louis to possibly resist and what good was a boyfriend if you couldn’t terrorize him and not get in trouble for it because he had to love you?

Harry’s eyes shot open with a start, a loud cry escaping him when a very wet and very cold Louis took up residence sprawled across his bare back.

“Lou!” He gasped loudly to the delight of the older man. Louis’ hyena-like laughter filled his ears and Harry found it hard to be cross with him because that sound ignited his heart, really. Louis quickly rolled off, his fun had for the moment, and Harry couldn’t help but shake his head when Louis took off running for the ocean again to no doubedtly rinse off the sand now sticking to his body.

Harry, too, pushed himself up to his feet and walked down the beach to the surf’s edge, letting the water slosh over the tops of his feet. He inhaled the fresh sea-salty air as his arms stretched out to his sides, taking it all in. It was quiet, no voices, no paps, nothing but him and Louis and ocean.

“Comin’ in to get me, then?” Louis asked, a smirk dancing over his features. Harry just laughed, walking easily into the sun-warmed water and sitting himself down in the shallows, the water sloshing up around his chest.

“I think I’m quite good right here,” Harry said, nodding his head a little and splaying his fingers out beneath the water’s surface, delighted in the crystal clear water as he looked down at his hands. “You come here,” he said again, looking up at Louis with a smile.

Louis, of course, obliged and walked up through the water, quickly sitting himself down in Harry’s lap and looping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Smiles shared, Harry looked up at Louis and watched him for a moment. Only a day here and Louis looked refreshed and… happy. Happy.

“I love you,” Harry said slowly, watching Louis intently. “I do. I love you.”

Louis nodded softly, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s jaw. Louis’ wet hand was cool on Harry’s cheek but the contrast felt nice as Louis leaned in to press kisses to Harry’s lips. It was easy like this, just the two of them with no worries and no cares. Nothing to trouble them, no interruptions, just Harry and Louis.

Harry’s hands found their place on Louis’ hips in the water, holding him closer as they kissed. Harry was grateful for a lot of things in life but this really took the cake. He was privileged enough to have a job that afforded him luxuries but also the ability to afford those luxuries – such as a private beach-side villa in Jamaica where he had the freedom to kiss Louis in the wide open beach with no worries of photographs or whispers.

Louis’ hands slid down from Harry’s jaw along his chest, thumbs rubbing over his collarbones and traveling further down to brush over his nipples. The contrast of cold fingers against his warm skin made Harry gasp and arch into the touch. Louis smirked into the kiss, nipping playfully at Harry’s full lips and deliberately grinding his hips down against Harry’s. The elicited gasp from Harry only delighted Louis further and he couldn’t help himself in doing it again, hips grinding together and letting out a groan himself as their hardening cocks brushed against each other.

Harry’s hands on Louis’ thighs slid higher up under the material of Louis’ swim trunks to sneak higher and let his fingertips skitter along the side of Louis’ cock, a soft moan escaping the older man when he did so. No one was around, not for miles, and Harry couldn’t see any reason not to do this right here in the surf on the beach with the afternoon sun beating down on them. He shifted his hand back out again, this time moving up to dip underneath the waistband of Louis’ shorts to curl around his erection.

Moaning, Louis broke their kiss to tip his head back for a moment and roll his hips up, loving the way the shift in position moved the water around their bodies. Harry smiled as he watched Louis, nodding his head a little as he began to stroke him slowly and gently, with no particular rush in mind.

“You’re a right little devil, you are,” Louis said to him, nodding his head as he looked back down at Harry, his hips rocking into each touch from Harry’s hand.

“No one’s around,” Harry told him cheekily, that smirk showing off the dimple Louis loved so much. “Not for miles. We’re all alone.”

Louis just laughed at that, loving Harry’s cheeky streak. He shifted a little to reach down and pull open the drawstrings of Harry’s own swim shorts, his hand slipping inside to return the favour. It was perfect, really. It was easy between the two of them - sitting in the splashing surf of the ocean, laughing together about it and not a care in the world to keep them from this.

Harry’s breaths laboured a little faster now, moans spilling from his parted lips as he wanked Louis slowly, Louis’ hand matching his own pace. His eyes were locked on Louis’ beautiful face, studying the sharp carved jawline and chiseled cheekbones. He couldn’t suppose there could be a more beautiful site than that of Louis all tan and wet and with lidded eyes and soft moans escaping his lips.

Their orgasms came close together, one after the other with no need to hold back cries of pleasure and declarations of love and hard breathing as they came down together. Louis’ lips pressed to Harry’s for another kiss, smiling into it and resting their foreheads together for a short moment. This, he supposed, was heaven.

* * * * * 

The next few days were filled with sunshine and sand, of champagne and cuddles, of dinner out in town and tumbling back into bed in the wee hours of the morning to touch and kiss and love each other until the sun began peeking over the horizon.

Harry could not have been happier and thought that perhaps he and Louis ought to just never leave again. Perhaps they could stay here forever in this villa and fall into obscurity with no cares and no responsibilities to anything but their love.

They could spend the days playing in the ocean and eating fresh pineapple and sharing kisses on the patio beneath the billowing cabana while the sound of waves lulled them to sleep every night.

* * * * *

It was after an evening of drinking rum in town and eating grilled shrimp and pineapple that Harry found himself unable to get a grip on his emotions as he and Louis tumbled into bed in a fit of giggles and smiles.

Perhaps it was the alcohol and too much sunshine the last few days but something about it all just clicked and he felt like he was struggling to keep his heart from bursting from his chest. Maybe it was all of that mixed with the cool ocean breeze blowing into their bedroom from the open balcony doors and the way Louis was smiling at him and the feeling of Louis’ lips on his neck. Or perhaps it was how much he’d missed Louis when he was in LA and how good it all felt to have this week alone with him. It was a million things but not enough things all at once and Harry’s head was reeling with it all.

“You know I love you, yeah?” He questioned as Louis placed kisses down his neck. Louis frowned at this, pulling away to look down at Harry on the bed. That was a question, not a statement.

“I do,” he nodded affirmatively, studying Harry for any signs that something was wrong. The panic rose in him slowly and he didn’t know if he was prepared for whatever might be coming.

“Like really love you,” Harry said with a frown of his own, looking up at Louis as he lay there on the bed beneath the older man.

“Haz,” Louis started, hand coming up to stroke over Harry’s cheek. “What’s wrong? Of course I know. I love you too, you know that.”

Harry nodded silently for a moment, thoughtful as he just studied Louis’ features.

“That’s all, really,” he finally said after what felt like years. “I just really love you and… this trip has been really nice.”

Louis’ face broke out into a bright smile – the one Harry loved most where his eyes went all crinkly.

“It has, it has,” Louis affirmed. “I really love you too,” he said, sealing it with a soft kiss, fingertips gliding down over Harry’s cheek and neck, down his body to slip beneath the t-shirt Harry was wearing and rest there against his abs.

It had always been easy like this. It felt like Harry and known Louis for his whole life only moments after they met on The X Factor. Falling into each other was easy. Every day was an adventure with Louis but more than that, every day was a story of stolen kisses and blushing giggles and sneaking into each other’s beds for a cuddle when the other boys were asleep. Since then it wasn’t a secret anymore and the boys loved them just the same and it was still just as easy. Squeezing into one bunk on the bus, sharing hotel rooms, face-timing across the world… it didn’t matter as long as they could be together and this here tonight was just the same.

It was effortless, really. No words needed to be spoken, but the understanding was mutual. Louis leaned in to press their lips together once more, deepening the kiss as his bodyweight shifted so he could straddle Harry’s hips and run both of his hands up underneath the soft fabric of Harry’s white t-shirt. Harry arched into the touch easily, smiling into the kisses as he relaxed again and let his own hands run up over Louis’ jean-clad thighs and squeezed.

A soft whimper escaped Harry’s lips as they kissed and he pulled Louis down tighter against him this time. Moaning, their hips grinded together and Louis gasped at the feeling. It was so sexy just as much as it was intense and he loved that they needed no words to convey it. It was just the language of their bodies that spoke to one another and after these last few years of being together like this the message was loud and clear.

Harry moaned as Louis rocked down into him, feeling harder by the moment and knowing where this was leading.  He wanted it. He needed it. It had been too long since they’d done this and tonight was the right time. They’d messed around a few times this vacation and it had been lovely and wonderful each time but right now was just the right moment for it all and he wanted it more than anything right now. He let his hands run up the back of Louis’ shirt, pulling it up his body and breaking the kiss to tug it off of Louis’s beautiful body. His hands roamed down again, feeling the vertebrae in Louis’ spine and sliding down around his sharp hips.

It was easy kisses and gentle touches and soft gasps and discarded clothes and finally Louis pressed his body down against Harry’s, all skin on skin and lips on lips. Louis moaned quietly as their hips grinded together, his cock brushing against Harry’s and shocks running through his body. Sighing as Louis broke the kiss, Harry’s eyelids fluttered as he tipped his head back against the pillows to soak it all in. Louis’ lips traveled down Harry’s neck and chest, pressing kisses here and there with soft drags of his tongue in all the little places he knew Harry liked best. His lips closed around one of Harry’s nipples, sucking softly as his hand moved down Harry’s tight stomach to curl around his cock. He started stroking Harry slowly, delighting in the moans escaping the younger man’s lips.

Harry’s voice was sexy almost always but when it was dripping in sex like this Louis could listen to him forever and never tire. He shifted lower over Harry’s body, moving to lay himself between Harry’s legs as he stroked his cock, eyes flicking up to look at Harry’s face. Louis smiled as he did, loving how perfect Harry looked just now all naked and sprawled out and full of want. He wasted no time in leaning forward, running the flat of his tongue slowly along the head of Harry’s cock, eliciting a moan from him that Louis loved. Louis closed his lips around the head, pushing down slowly and keeping his eyes on Harry’s face the whole time. Harry’s eyes opened, looking down and meeting Louis’, a smile on his lips.

Harry watched as Louis sucked his cock, moving up and down slowly. He moaned softly, reaching to stroke his fingers down through Louis’ hair and pushing it back out of his eyes. Louis was beautiful always but he looked incredibly gorgeous with his lips stretched around Harry’s cock and it was certainly one of Harry’s favourite sights in the world. He rocked his hips gently, slowly, encouraging Louis on and loving this.

“That’s perfect,” Harry groaned out softly, sighing and arching his back gently. Louis knew exactly what he was doing and Harry relished in it. Louis’ lips and tongue worked over him expertly and Harry couldn’t have been happier. “I want you so badly,” he sighed out, loving that nothing was rushed or hurried or desperate. It was just the two of them, enjoying each other’s bodies and knowing that they loved and wanted each other over all else.

Louis pulled up off of Harry’s dick, lips red as he looked up at him. He pressed a soft, rather innocent little kiss to the head of Harry’s cock and pushed himself up Harry’s body again to kiss his lips.

“I want you too,” he said quietly, nodding a little and bumping their noses together. “Hold on,” Louis said softly to Harry before hopping off the bed to go to his suitcase where he knew the lubricant was tucked away in one of the pockets. With the bottle in hand he hopped back onto the bed between Harry’s legs and nudging them open and back a little.

“My, my, you look lovely like this,” Louis told Harry, smiling cheekily as he popped open the top on the bottle of lubricant. Harry smiled, rather bashfully if he was honest, and rolled his eyes.

“As are you,” he answered him, nodding a bit while he watched Louis dribble out the silky liquid onto his fingertips. He gasped when Louis rubbed his slicked fingertips over his entrance, shifting his hips a little for a better angle for Louis. “Mmm,” he sighed quietly, biting his lip lightly.

Louis added a little more pressure this time, easing one finger inside of Harry. He knew his body, knew how much time and preparation he needed, knew exactly what he liked. Harry started to relax around his finger almost immediately and Louis eased it in deeper, slowly pulling out again. The soft groan that escaped Harry sent shocks right to Louis’ dick and he moaned right along with him. Before long he was adding a second finger and leaning down to kiss Harry again while his fingers worked to stretch him gently, practically swallowing up Harry’s little moans.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered into Louis’ kisses. “Lou, Lou, please,” he groaned, grinding his hips down against Louis’ fingers, knowing how badly he wanted this. Louis obliged him, thankfully, and pulled back to sit between Harry’s legs as he gently eased his fingers out of him. It was then that he realized he hadn’t grabbed a condom with the lubricant and he frowned for a moment before Harry reached out to his wrist, stopping him.

“No, I don’t want one,” he said, knowing the thoughts running through Louis’ mind. “Just you,” he nodded, looking up at Louis hopefully.

“You’re sure?” Louis questioned, knowing they’d done this a handful of times without but they didn’t often. It was easier to just use a condom and they didn’t run the risk of any unwanted business happening, but Harry wanted this. He wanted this and whatever came of it, if anything. He wanted Louis and him and their life together and whatever the universe willed into existence.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, rocking his hips a little in anticipation. “Please, yes, I want you.”

Louis needed no more encouragement and grabbed for the bottle of lubricant again to squeeze some into his hand. He curled his hand around his cock and stroked himself a few times to slick himself up before pressing forward to slowly, carefully push into Harry’s body. Harry let out a slow breath as he felt Louis push inside, that slow stretch always a little painful but always totally worth it.

He moaned as Louis grinded into him all the way, pressed right up against him and looking down at him with the most wanton, sexy gleam in his eyes – the kind that drove Harry absolutely mad with want. He reached up to pull Louis down over top of him, gasping at the change of angle and the way Louis was now grinding into his body slowly. Kissing Louis, Harry’s hands ran down his back and over his hips, pulling him in deeper and moaning into the kisses.

Harry couldn’t help the way his chest tightened and his heart beat hard against Louis’. This vacation was the most perfect getaway and recharge for the two of them not only as busy individuals but as a couple, with each other. They had needed this time together, alone, to just be.

Holding Louis tight to him Harry moaned against Louis’ ear, his body rocking to meet each other Louis’ thrusts and loving the way his cock was trapped up between their bodies, grinding between them and it was all he needed. He tipped his head back a little, lips brushing against Louis’ temple as his hand slid up Louis’ back and over his neck, into his hair.

It was slow and gentle but in all the right ways and Harry couldn’t help the moans that left his lips as each of Louis’ perfect, deep thrusts hit all the right spots. He gasped, lifting a leg to wrap around Louis’ hips and pull him in harder against his body.

“Lou, yes,” Harry moaned out loudly, shuddering all over as he felt his orgasm pooling between his hips. “Harder,” he nodded, wanting Louis to let go.

Louis nodded his head a bit, bracing himself more on his arms and doing as Harry asked, grinding harder and faster into him now and knowing that at this pace he wasn’t going to last much longer. With the bit of space between their bodies Louis snuck his hand up and around Harry’s cock, jerking him quickly in attempts to match his thrusts.

“Fuck, Haz,” he groaned, head tilting back on his shoulders and jaw dropping as his hips grinded into him. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he told Harry, breaths harder now.

Harry arched his back and gasped, white light behind his eyes as he came hard between their bodies, moaning at the feeling of his cum spurting against his chest. Louis was moments behind him, hips stuttering a little as he pushed into Harry one last time, coming hard inside of him with a low moan and a gasp. Unable to keep himself up any longer Louis rested himself down on Harry’s chest, sticky and slick and not caring one bit.

“Oh god, Louis,” Harry groaned as his arms wrapped around Louis’ shoulders, hugging them close together. “Oh fuck,” he moaned softly, pressing kisses down the sharp chisel of Louis’ cheekbone, nuzzling their cheeks together just after. He sighed softly, holding onto Louis and loving the feeling of Louis still inside him as they came down from their orgasms.

“You’re perfect,” Louis said, nodding against Harry’s shoulder and sighing quietly. He waited a moment more before shifting slightly to pull out and move to Harry’s side for a cuddle.

“Mm,” Harry agreed, a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. That, he thought, was a perfect ending to a perfect night.

* * * * *

“Something’s different about you,” Gemma pointed out as Harry curled up on the couch. Back in Cheshire with his family was exactly where Harry wanted to be right now. Louis joining him put the icing on the cake.

“How do you mean?” Harry asked, taking the cup of tea Louis brought from the kitchen and shifting to make room for Louis to sit, too. He rested his feet in Louis’ lap, sipping his tea and then setting the cup down to pull the sleeves of his too-big sweater down over his hands. He’d been smiling for what felt like permanently since coming home and it seemed that people were noticing now.

Harry knew exactly why but he was keeping it close to his heart for now. He’d known almost immediately. He’d hoped, sure, that that night in Jamaica would do it but something in him just knew it had. Everything was right that night. The mood, the timing, the love… it had happened and he knew but that was his secret to hold and no one else’s. Louis didn’t even know. Yet.

“You’re just… sunshiny,” his sister said, unable to come up with any other word for her brother’s radiance of late.

“We did spend every day, all day on the beach,” Louis laughed lightly and Harry just smiled.

* * * * *

“I think she was right, you know,” Louis said that night as he pulled back the sheets to climb into bed with Harry.

“About what?” Harry asked, looking up from his phone to meet Louis’ eyes, a smile spreading on his cheek.

“You. Sunshiny and smiley and glowing all over the place,” Louis huffed as he settled in. Sure, he was suntanned and freckly and golden, but Harry was on another level. He was radiant and… different. Not bad, but just different. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were…”

“Pregnant?” Harry asked, shifting to face Louis now and unable to contain the grin when Louis’ eyes widened in surprise.

“You can’t be serious,” Louis said, though a smile of his own was beginning to form. For all his life he wanted nothing other than to be a father, to have little ones of his own running around and to take care of a family.

“Do you think you’d like to be ‘daddy’ or ‘papa’?” Harry asked him, biting his lip in some effort to mask his excitement.  He couldn’t keep it from Louis any longer. He’d known for a few days now but wanted to soak it up and breathe it in and just enjoy his secret.

Louis’ jaw dropped in disbelief for a moment but then he was all kisses and hugs and squeezes and love. Harry _was_ pregnant! Radiant and happy and well-rested and positively glowing with the life growing within. Louis could not have been more ecstatic!

“Harry! My god,” Louis cried, pulling Harry to him and unable to stop kissing all over his face as he did. “When?”

“Jamaica,” Harry told him, laughing brightly through the assault of kisses peppering his face. “After dinner when we got back to the villa that one night. I feel amazing,” Harry told him, smiling through his glow and looking up at Louis once again.

Louis had no reservations about this, no second thoughts, nothing but happiness all wrapped up in his arms in the form of Harry Styles.

“I’m so happy,” he told Harry, kissing his lips softly, sweetly, letting it linger. He didn’t want to tell anyone else for a while. He wanted this to be theirs. Their secret, their happiness, their baby. He didn’t want to share the reason for Harry’s radiant, beautiful glow with anyone. He wanted to watch Harry be beautiful without trying and see people dote and fawn over how good he looked, knowing that he knew the reason why.

“Me too,” Harry said, sighing quietly, nodding softly. This was exactly where he was meant to be, exactly where his life should be going. He couldn’t be more thrilled and he couldn’t help but be so excited for their future.

“I want to be papa,” Louis spoke after a few quiet moments of just taking it all in, his fingertips drawing soft little shapes against Harry’s tummy beneath his t-shirt. Their little one was growing in there and Louis could hardly believe it.

“It’s settled then,” Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss and smiling into it. Louis would be the best papa any child would ever have and Harry could not have been happier that he was doing this with Louis.

“Let’s not tell anyone just yet,” Louis said, looking at Harry and stroking his fingertips back and forth across Harry’s lower stomach. “I want this to be about us for now. Just us, yeah?”

“Mm,” Harry agreed, sighing at the touches to his stomach. His life could not have been more perfect and he could not have been more in love. From the beginning, he knew it. Louis was his, sent to him by the universe.

 “Just us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at <http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com>.  
> 


End file.
